Natsuki's Teacher
by Artemis Tano
Summary: My lovely little story-more like a series of one-shots- about Natsuki and Shizuru. Basically lemons throughout the chapters, some plot sown in. WARNINGS- yuri(girlxgirl), some kinky stuff(bondage), smex/lemon, post-Carnival. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey errybody! I'm back~! Kinda! I was looking over some yuri pairings and I realized that these two are a hilarious couple, so... yeah. I altered things a bit, but basically- Natsuki is a student in Shizuru's class(final year of school), and is currently living with her in her apartment. She is old enough(18) while Shizuru is...24. Dunno, I want an age change. So, that's the situation. Now, onto the mostly-plotless smex...**

Natsuki groaned as Shizuru licked up her neck, getting right under her ear. She was trying to get her to crack "Shi-Shizu-ru, unghh..." Natsuki gasped. Blindfolded, arms bound, and half naked, Natsuki could feel Shizuru's lusty gaze on her skin. "Ara, is Natsuki uncomfortable? Remember, you were the one that agreed to this...method. Although..." Shizuru licked the outside of Natsuki's ear, lowing her voice to a whisper, "I can't think of any better punishment for you, my failing student."

Natsuki bit back a whimper as Shizuru trailed kisses down her neck to her stomach, raking her fingers across the bare skin. As Shizuru pressed her face into Natsuki's stomach, Natsuki managed to choke out: "N-No..." Ignoring her, Shizuru licked across Natuski's stomach slowly, hearing Natsuki gasp as her back rose off the bed. The older girl smirked, tracing small circles on Natsuki's stomach. "Shizuru...s-stop teasing...I can't..."

Natsuki groaned as Shizuru yanked her pants down, getting half her underwear as well. "Ara, look how wet Natsuki is. Someone has been thinking very naughty things, yes?" Shizuru chided, causing Natsuki to turn redder. She forgot her discomfort for a moment when Shizuru's hand trailed downwards, pulling her panties down to her knees. Natsuki shuddered as Shizuru placed a single finger on her and began tracing again.

Growling softly, Natsuki thrashed her legs, trying to urge Shizuru on. She heard a small giggle, and suddenly the finger vanished. Hands gripped her thighs and pushed, speading her legs as she was pinned to the bed. Feeling warm breath on her calf, Natsuki began protesting. "W-Wait, n-no, Shizuru, d-don't do th-tha-!" Natsuki let out a agonized groan as Shizuru licked slowly upwards, grazing her slit.

One of her hands was gently rubbing Natsuki's outer lips, keeping them from closing while Shizuru's tongue went to work. Natsuki threw her head back, letting out moans as heat rose in her cheeks. Shizuru's tongue brushed up against her clit, and the coil in her stomach tightened painfully. "Guhhhh...Shi-Shizuru...haghhh!" Natsuki found herself on the edge as Shizuru bit softly on her lip, tugging.

Feeling Natsuki's orgasm build, Shizuru quickly pulled back, hearing a whimper of disappointment. "Ara, has Natsuki forgotten the deal? Any failing grade means no relief for the night, and your last test was bad." Natsuki huffed and whined, "Shizuru~! You were the one wh-who made it so it was h-hard to study! You c-can't just leave me like this! I'm-I'm c-close..." Natsuki was cut off by Shizuru's sudden kiss.

Breaking off for a moment, Shizuru whispered, "If you want me to stop teasing, you know what you have to do..." Natsuki bit her lip, turning her head slightly. She stiffened when Shizuru's stealthy hand rubbed against her hair, slipping inbetween her lips. Natsuki grunted as it slid back and forth, creating wonderful friction. Before she could get closer to her peak, however, the hand slid away, almost making her scream.

"Natsuki-chan has been a bad girl. She needs to pay her poor sensei back." Shizuru said in a mock hurt tone. "Poor sensei my ass..." Natsuki muttered darkly. Unfortunately for the blue-haired girl, Shizuru had heard the remark and decided on a new approach. Without warning, she slipped her hand down again, this time ramming a finger up roughly. Natsuki gasped, unprepared for the sudden intrusion. The tension in her stomach returned full force, making Natsuki double over. Shizuru put her face close to Natsuki's, watching her flushed expression change with every small movement.

"Ara, Natsuki-chan is sensitive, yes?" Shizuru teased, curling her finger slightly. Natsuki groaned, pulling her legs up towards Shizuru. Shizuru brought her free hand down to Natsuki's thigh, tracing it softly. Shizuru squeezed her thigh tightly in surprise as Natsuki nipped her bottom lip, drawing out a gasp. Shizuru flushed angrily as Natsuki smirked, triumphant even in her current position. "I won't let you win so easily!" Shizuru said, digging her nails into Natsuki's thigh.

Natsuki felt Shizuru slow down, pulling her finger out, and finally lost it. "DAMMIT SHIZURU! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" she screamed. Shizuru leaned back, surprised momentarily. Natsuki's agonized expression tore at her heart and she sighed, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You know I can't let you come tonight...but...it _is _getting rather late...I suppose I could finish you off in the morning," she said slyly, watching Natsuki gulp as a hand ran down her arm, "If you beg me to." Natsuki stiffened, gritting her teeth.

She turned her head to the side, trying to appear confident. "No." she said firmly, although Shizuru could hear a tremor in her voice. "No?" Shizuru said in a mocking tone. She pulled herself on top of Natsuki and began kissing down her neck, nipping her collarbone. Natsuki bit her lip, feeling her will dissolve slowly under Shizuru's torture. "I w-won't beg, Shizuru…" Natsuki growled, trying to convince herself more than Shizuru. Shizuru sighed, reaching up to thread her hand into Natsuki's hair. She brought Natsuki down for a kiss, bruising her lips as she pressed hard.

Slipping her tongue into her student's mouth, Shizuru pushed Natsuki's tongue aside and traced her bottom teeth, cutting of her mouth from any oxygen. Natsuki grunted in surprise when Shizuru pinched her nose, cutting off her airways. Natsuki tried to pull back, but Shizuru held her tightly, preventing her from breathing. After about twenty seconds, Shizuru finally released her with a huff, feeling Natsuki gasp beneath her. Her chest heaved as she tried to get oxygen back into her lungs. "Sh-Sh-Shizu-ru" she wheezed, falling back.

"Mmmm? Yes, Natsuki?" Shizuru purred, letting her hair drape down over Natsuki's face. "D-Don't do th-tha-" Natsuki grunted as Shizuru kissed her again, pinching her nose so she could draw in a only a tiny bit of air. Shizuru broke off again, breathing heavily as she wiped drool off of her chin. Natsuki collapsed onto her back, choking. Shizuru sighed, shaking slightly. "A-Ara, did I ov-over do it a b-bit?" she said breathlessly. "Sh-Shi-zu-ru, pl-ease, s-top…" Natsuki gasped, feeling her chest tingle. Shizuru lay back down, nodding into Natsuki's arm. "Ok. I'll f-finish you tomorrow morning, I promise…" she muttered as she began to drift off. "O-Oi, don't just l-leave me t-tied up…" Natsuki murmured before passing out. Shizuru smiled as she cuddled closer to Natsuki, letting out a small sigh of happiness.

* * *

**Ta-da! Setup for ch.2(aka pure lemon)- complete! I really like this pairing, and of course the show as well. THis story will be a BIT different from my others-wait, almost none of mine are alike…whoops. Anyways, hope to post the next chapter soon, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Love the support I'm getting for this story, it's actually kinda surprising…but nice! Anyways, trying to make this hot without going into OC-ness(that's happened before, unfortunately), so I'll be trying to incorporate their personalities. Remember, Natsuki is hella frustrated by this point and Shizuru is being her normal sadistic tease with Natsuki being tied up, so…actually, this should be hot even if I'm a bad writer. Ha! Enjoy!**

Natsuki yawned, blinking sleepily. She tried to stretch her arms out, but found them stuck behind her at an odd angle. Tugging at them, she felt panic rise up in her throat as she realized she her arms were tied to the bed. Struggling to break them, Natsuki didn't notice Shizuru had woken up until a small hand came up and poked her nose, surprising her. "Ara, I see Natsuki is awake now. Does she remember last night?" Shizuru said, grinning like a devil. Natsuki felt a blush rise in her face as she turned her head, uncomfortably aware of her position-especially with a grinning Shizuru straddling her naked form.

"I remember ALL of it. Natsuki didn't want me to finish her…" Shizuru said with a pout. "Mou, don't talk like that…that's dirty, Shizuru…" Natsuki squirmed a bit until Shizuru leaned forwards and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her neck. Natsuki gulped as she felt Shizuru's hand slowly trail up her neck into her hair, pressing her head harder. "Mnnn," Natsuki gasped, pulling back, "Shizuru! Don't do this so early in the morning…" Natsuki trailed off as she saw a flash of mischievousness in Shizuru's eyes. Shizuru unwrapped her arms and trailed them slowly down Natsuki's sides, making her squirm. "Ara, so I can't finish Natsuki?" she purred, the sight of Natsuki writhing helplessly turning her on.

"But I_ so_ want to…and Natsuki wants me too…so why can't I?" Shizuru slipped a hand in-between Natsuki's thighs, not quite touching her. Natsuki wouldn't admit it, but this side of Shizuru was always sexy, if not insatiable at times. Slowly, Shizuru trailed a finger around Natsuki's thigh, leaning closer to her as she closed her eyes. "I still have to punish Natsuki…but this time, I'll be nicer…" Shizuru placed her other hand on Natsuki's thigh as she leaned forwards, licking the side of Natsuki's chin. Natsuki let out a small moan as Shizuru trailed down her neck, feeling her frustration build.

Shizuru grinned as she bit down, knowing Natsuki wasn't prepared for that. Natsuki leaned her head back, biting her lip as Shizuru dragged her teeth down the side of Natsuki's neck. She let out an impatient groan as both of Shizuru's hands went up to her hips, rubbing the skin with soft fingers. Heat radiated from both of them, and Natsuki could already feel the annoying wet heat pooling near Shizuru's hands- it was happening a lot faster than normal.

_Crap, don't tell me this kind_ _of frustration builds up over time physically! _Natsuki thought as Shizuru dipped her hand down. Going from her collarbone to her breast, Shizuru licked anything she could get her tongue on, causing Natsuki to pull on her ropes once again. Natsuki groaned loudly as Shizuru rubbed a finger against her, brushing her inner lips. Natsuki could feel herself shaking, Shizuru's teasing being pleasant torture. "G-God, Shizuru…" Natsuki groaned-her stomach was clenching up already, and her legs were trying to pull closer to her body. "D-Dammit, j-just…aggghhh…" Natsuki couldn't speak as Shizuru sunk down to all fours, crawling back.

Natsuki whimpered as Shizuru propped her legs up slightly, placing her head in between Natsuki's knees. She blew softly and Natsuki bit her lip hard, holding back a scream. "Does Natsuki want to come?" Shizuru teased, her voice husky. Natsuki knew she wan't getting out of this with her dignity, especially when Shizuru inched closer. Rubbing her nose along Natsuki's outer lip, she licked her lips loudly. Natsuki groaned as her muscles strained, sweat rolling down her back. Looking up into her pained face, Shizuru decided to put Natsuki out of her misery.

"D-DAMMIT SHIZURU!" Natsuki finally yelled as Shizuru started a slow lick. "F-FUCK YOU, G-GOD THIS ISN'T-" Natsuki choked and screamed, orgasming hard and violently. Nearly lost in her own lust, Natsuki barely heard Shizuru's growl of "_Not yet. I have to fuck _you_ first._" Her legs and thighs contracted and shook so badly Shizuru nearly lost her grip, digging her nails into Natsuki's legs. Natsuki arched her back and sucked in a breath, letting it out in another agonized scream. Shizuru growled as Natsuki's liquid splashed around her mouth, dampening her legs and the bedsheets.

Shizuru went back to drinking her as Natsuki's thrashing began subsiding slightly, going from screams to low wails. Her arms went slack, her toes curled, and her ankles pressed into Shizuru's back hard enough to leave bruises. Shizuru slowly loosened her grip on Natsuki's legs, wincing when she felt blood pour from the scratches she had made with nails. Natsuki had collapsed, sucking in air like she had never had it before, sweat rolling down her face in rivers. Shizuru moaned as she swallowed more of Natsuki, liquid running down her own face. Natsuki opened one eye, chest heaving.

"Shi...zuru…geez...why…" Natsuki shifted her back along the bed, trying to sit up. She let out a huff when Shizuru pressed her stomach down, pulling her legs up higher. "O-Oi, you're not-" Shizuru bit the side of Natsuki's thigh, silencing her. Tugging the skin to warn her, Shizuru turned back at Natsuki's slit and poked it gently with her nose, feeling it become coated immediately in warm liquid. Natsuki tried to pull her legs away slowly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Shizuru. Leaning forwards, Shizuru quickly stuck her tongue into the edge of Natsuki's inner lips, licking rapidly. Natsuki let out a long, low moan, clenching her jaw.

Shizuru slowed, eyebrow twitching. "Natsuki…do that again." Shizuru said huskily. Natsuki shook her head, panting. She grimaced as Shizuru dug her fingernails back into her legs, letting the tip of her tongue graze Natsuki's clit. Natsuki bit back her groan as Shizuru ran her tongue up and down, always coming back to the small bundle of nerves. "I-I'm not gonna…do that again for…no reason…gnahhhh…" Natsuki gasped at Shizuru bit down softly, sucking. Shizuru pulled one hand away from Natsuki's thigh to wipe her nose, feeling the heat rising to her face.

"So, Natsuki needs a reason? I think I could help…" Shizuru grinned like the devil as lust clouded her eyes, licking her lips. Natsuki grunted as Shizuru thrust her tongue deep, pushing hard. "Not…what…I meant…" Natsuki choked, feeling Shizuru chuckle in her core. Shizuru hummed softly, making Natsuki gasp at the vibration. Shizuru noticed and hummed again, harder this time. Natsuki howled, panting. Eyes half closed, Natsuki look up drowsily as Shizuru bent over her, hands holding her legs up so she could lean in. Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's expression, leaning down to brush against her face.

Natsuki relaxed when Shizuru kissed her, coating her mouth with herself. She ran her tongue along Shizuru's bottom lip, earning a eager response. Natsuki found her tongue losing quickly, so she gently bit Shizuru's, making her start in surprise. Shizuru pulled back, frowning as a bit of blood and drool fell between them. "Natsuki wants to bite me? Ara, I guess I'll return the favor…" Natsuki suddenly regretted her actions when Shizuru shifted backwards, pulling Natsuki's legs up again.

Wasting no time, Shizuru bit the side of her knee, nipping quickly upwards. Natsuki yelped as she broke skin, hearing a murmur of apology. Natsuki decided to forgive her when she licked along her outer lips, nipping those too. By the time she moved inwards, Natsuki was shaking again, nearly in tears. Shizuru pushed a bit of hair out of her face, running her tongue and teeth along Natsuki's inner lips slowly. "G-god…" Natsuki moaned, feeling Shizuru's face press into her roughly.

Natsuki dropped her head back as Shizuru moaned, the vibration tingling down through Natsuki's core. "Sh-shizuru…just hurry…" Shizuru growled at Natsuki's sudden impatience, thrusting her tongue deep. Natsuki moaned sensually as Shizuru slid her tongue back and forth, gripping her thighs harder as she came again. Natsuki twisted her head around, gasping as Shizuru let out a lout groan against her. Her heels were making bruises in Shizuru's back as she tensed, muscles tensing erratically. Natsuki finally dropped back down, panting heavily as she relaxed.

"No…more…ca...n't…" Natsuki's mouth hung open, void of energy. Shizuru didn't reply, busy with eating her student. Natsuki let out a wheeze, no energy left to groan. Letting out a deep, satisfied breath, Shizuru slowly lowered Natsuki's legs to the bed, spilling more liquid over the covers. Natsuki looked over at Shizuru as she laid down by her side, snuggling up closer. She gave Natsuki a quick, wet peck on the cheek, smiling. Natsuki's eyes closed slowly, her ears picking up part of a faint whisper...

"See you in a few hours, Natsuki…"

**Ow. Ow. My nose-ow. (gets tissues) Okay! Better now! I ****have to admit this-I sat in front of this doc for an hour finishing it, but the hour before it was me fantasizing about this pairing. It was awesome. I hope you guys enjoyed, I was thinking about having Natsuki get a bit of revenge in the next chapter-if there is one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This pairing…this pairing is awesome. Course, since you're reading this, I don't need to tell you that! I hope to make this awesome and hot without going into OC-ness, as that irritates me just a bit. Standard warnings- don't own anythings, girlxgirl pairing, smex, bit of language, no under 17s reading, enjoy!**

Shizuru yawned, stretching her arms over her head as she opened her eyes. _Ah, morning. _Shizuru turned to her right, surprised to find the area where Natsuki should've been asleep vacant and cold. _Ara, where as my Natsuki gone? _Shizuru wondered, sitting up. She yelped in surprise as strong hands grabbed her wrists, pulling her back and pinning them together above her head. A flash midnight blue calmed her nerves as Shizuru realized she wasn't being attacked-well, not by enemy forces, at least. Natsuki grinned as she saw the expression in Shizuru's eyes as she spotted the cuffs-intense curiosity. "Ara, where did Natsuki-" Shizuru yelped as Natsuki tightened the cuffs, digging into Shizuru's wrists.

"I found them in your "special box"-the one that was hidden in the closet. You know, that one filled with _toys_." Natsuki growled teasingly, leaning over Shizuru's head. A stroke of pink crossed Shizuru's face as she realized what Natsuki had seen-what she had probably thought. "N-Natsuki doesn't think that I-" "Was waiting for a good chance to use them on me? No, I wouldn't dream of that at _all_. I don't care for them that much, these are good enough," Natsuki said, squeezing the cuffs.

Shizuru pouted a bit, tilting her head back to look at Natsuki's legs. "Ara, is Natsuki planning something? Ikezu. Natsuki does not plan, she is the one I enact plans on." Natsuki chuckled darkly, sending a shiver down Shizuru's spine. "Mmm, that's not the case anymore. I am now your sensei, Shizuru." Natsuki kissed her hard, pressing a leg down on Shizuru's hands. Shizuru moaned as Natsuki's hands began roaming her body, stripping her of her pajamas. Natsuki broke off and shifted around, pushing Shizuru back down when she tried to sit up. "Shizuru isn't in control anymore. I am." Shizuru sighed in pleasure at the rough tone, submitting completely as Natsuki pressed her down.

"Yes, sensei." Shizuru purred sexily, narrowing her eyes slightly. Natsuki pushed her wrists down with one hand and grabbed Shizuru's chin in the other, turning her head to the side. Shizuru moaned softly as Natsuki trailed kisses up her neck to her ear, breathing heavily on it. She turned Shizuru's head to the other side and repeated this slow process up to the ear, pausing as Shizuru whimpered longingly. "N-Natsuki!" Shizuru gasped as Natsuki slowly ground her leg in between Shizuru's thighs. "Hmm? Yes? What is it?" Natsuki whispered, licking the outside of Shizuru's ear teasingly. Shizuru pouted, pulling her legs up closer to her body as Natsuki pressed harder. "I-Ikezu…" Shizuru moaned breathlessly as Natsuki tugged at the strap of Shizuru's bra, sliding it slowly down her shoulder.

"I thought Shizuru _liked _me being rough. Was I wrong? I could stop…" Natsuki said, leaning her full weight on her leg and hovering close to Shizuru's anguished face. "Mmm-mnn…n-no…ahhhhh Natsuki…" Shizuru threw her head back as Natsuki's free hand slid her bra off and rubbed down her chest, making circular patterns across the warm skin. Natsuki grinned and latched onto Shizuru's neck, digging her teeth into the flesh. Shizuru let out something between a moan and a growl, sinking down into the bed. Breaking contact, Natsuki looked down into Shizuru's lust-clouded eyes, easing the pressure she was forcing between her love's thighs. "I guess I'm the teacher here, yes? Answer me, Shizuru." Natsuki commanded as Shizuru struggled to break Natsuki's grip.

She shivered as Natsuki's free hand found its way down to her underwear, which was nearly soaked through. Shizuru closed her eyes as Natsuki pulled her into a slouched sitting up position, sitting between her legs. "You didn't answer~" Natsuki teased cruelly, pressing herself flush up against Shizuru's front. "A-ahhh…yes…Natsuki is i-in charge…" Shizuru moaned, grasping at the covers as Natsuki licked her neck. Natsuki grinned as she pushed two fingers into the wet spot on Shizuru's underwear, feeling the heat radiating slowly outwards. "Do you want me to take these off, Shizuru? To help you ease this nasty frustration?" Natsuki growled in her ear. Shizuru couldn't help it-she cried out as Natsuki pressed harder, trembling. "N-Natsuki is so mean…" Shizuru broke off, shivering violently as Natsuki bit her ear, tugging it to reprimand her. "You didn't answer my question, Shizuru. I guess I'll just leave you frustrated…" Natsuki pinned her arms over her head and slowly rubbed her fingers up and down along Shizuru's wet spot, pushing just hard enough to brush the skin underneath.

"Natsu-ki…please…don't t-tease me…" "Ah?" Natsuki said huskily, raising an eyebrow as she leaned closer to Shizuru's pained face. "But I want to tease Shizuru like she teases me…I hardly ever get a good chance, so I have to make it worth it…" She stole Shizuru's lips as she moaned, forcing her tongue into the older girl's mouth. Shizuru helplessly savored the kiss, giving in to the force Natsuki used. Natsuki broke off, licking slowly down Shizuru's neck. "I need an answer, Shizuru. You have to say all of it. Every single detail of what you want me to do to you, every little, embarrassing detail. I want to torture you pleasantly you'll beg me to tie you up again like this and take you." Shizuru gasped at Natsuki's lustful and commanding tone, feeling a rush of fear and happiness. Natsuki's eyes were a dark, mossy green, yet they shone brightly at the same time. _My Natsuki is so..so unbearable sexy like this…I must have her… _"Natsuki…p-please…take me…" Shizuru whined, feeling Natsuki's hand slide around her hips.

"How?" Natsuki asked. "Hard…rough…please…don't make me…say it…" Shizuru whimpered as Natsuki pressed her knee up in between her legs again, leaning towards her face. "You've made me say it so many times, and you can't even say it once? I wonder how much I stronger am I than you." Shizuru's eyes shot open, and she glared at Natsuki. "Natsuki. I want you to fuck me. Right now." Natsuki blinked slowly, feeling the steel in Shizuru's glare piercing her brain. _No, Natsuki! Make her want it! Dominate! You can do this! _Natsuki shook her head, grinning. "Not that easy, love. Now beg me or I'll tie you here and leave you." Natsuki threatened, her eyes hardening. It was a formidable stare-down, but Natsuki's knee made it too difficult for Shizuru to concentrate, and she looked away first. "Natsuki…please…just take me…please, Natsuki…" Shizuru nearly cried, she was desperate for loving attention.

Natsuki grinned, victorious, and gave Shizuru a peck on the nose. "See? Asking without profanity works sometimes." Shizuru shot her a deadly glare laced with embarrassment. "Natsuki! You-" Shizuru stopped when Natsuki's lips found her own, silencing her. Natsuki worked quickly, lifting Shizuru's legs with her own as she slid her underwear off. Gently cupping the underside of Shizuru's sex, Natsuki said, "How many?" Shizuru knew what she meant, and bit her lip before answering. "As many as you can." Natsuki grinned and kissed her again, placing three fingers at her entrance. Pushing them in fast, she swallowed Shizuru's cry of pleasure, pressing the other girl's tongue down. "What did you say again? Rough? Hot? Something like that…" Natsuki growled sexily as Shizuru thrashed beneath her, arms straining to be free. Natsuki curled her fingers as she pressed hard, making Shizuru gasp, pink crawling across her face. "What a rare look on you…it's a nice shade of pink, though…" Natsuki murmured, gently biting the edge of Shizuru's jaw.

"Natsukiiiii~" Shizuru moaned, arching her back ask Natsuki worked another finger in. "Yes? Any more requests, love?" Natsuki growled into her ear, pulling her fingers in and out at a fast pace. "D-don't…" "Hmmm?" Natsuki said, spreading her fingers out and stretching Shizuru's walls. Shizuru shivered as Natsuki did this and started licking slowly down her neck. "Don't s-stop…please, I'm…so close…" Shizuru groaned, pressing up against Natsuki's front. "Is that so?" Natsuki said, pulling out two fingers and ramming harder with the remaining two. Shizuru let out a low moan at the loss of fingers and the change of pace, stuck between disappointment and pleasure. Suddenly, Shizuru screamed as Natsuki's fingers got trapped in the warm, clenching muscles that signaled Shizuru's orgasm.

Natsuki licked her lips as her teacher shuddered under her, straining her neck backwards. Eyeing the twitching flesh before her, Natsuki thought, _Eh, why not. _She bent down and took Shizuru's neck between her teeth, biting down hard near where her neck met her jaw. Shizuru's mouth opened again, but no sound came out as her eyes went wide from shock. She collapsed back onto the bed, spent. _Ara… my Natsuki is so much a wolf, so elegant but vicious when she traps her prey… _"Natsuki…" Shizuru muttered, drawing the younger girl's attention. "Yes, my student?" Natsuki drawled, smirking as she leaned down to Shizuru's face. "If you don't do that again, I'm going to use every toy in that box on you a dozen times over…" Natsuki's face blushed a deep crimson, and she shook her head quickly as steaming images appeared in her mind. "Bad timing, love," Natsuki said, wiggling her fingers to remind Shizuru exactly where they were.

Shizuru yelped as Natsuki yanked her fingers out and slid on top of her, making her watch as she slowly slid each finger in and out of her mouth to lick it clean. "Mmmm…I should find some more of this…" Natsuki said, trailing her hand back down. Shizuru moaned as Natsuki's fingers pushed inside again, moving around only until they were slick again. Again and again, Natsuki licked her fingers clean and re-wetted(is that even a word?)them with Shizuru's liquid, licking her dry without ever touching the source. "That was tasty…" Natsuki said, leaning over to give the exhausted Shizuru a kiss. Ecstasy dripped from her lips into Shizuru's mouth, searing her taste buds as Natsuki massaged her tongue. Breaking off, Natsuki let go of Shizuru's handcuffs, her arm slightly numb. She turned and slid off of the bed, stretching her arms up high. Natsuki froze as Shizuru's arms wrapped around her waist from behind, fingers finding the end of her skirt. "H-how did you…" "Natsuki did not study my handcuff well enough. Now is her chance to do so…" Shizuru purred, cuffing Natsuki's hands behind her back in a flash. "Sh-shizuru!" Natsuki yelled in embarrassment as her teacher unzipping her jacket slowly. "Ara, ara, that's Shizuru-sensei to you, my failing student."

* * *

**Huaaah! I finished something ****else! Hey errybody, que pasa? I FINALLY finished this, made it a bit shorter than I wanted to and added some Shizuru-ness teasing to the mix. ADORE this pairing, they really got me into yuri, and if you like yuri-warning, shameless plug-in ahead-check out my other stories! I have some(2) Magi yuri stories I'm working on(crack pairing), a Doctor Who pairing, and 2 Bleach ones! Hope to continue this, I will give it a shot if I get enough reviews!**

**Below-me trying to do an omake. **

**Shizuru: Ah, Natsuki*moaning***

**Natsuki: W-what?! Why are you moaning like that?!**

**Shizuru: I was having a_ naughty_ daydream...Natsuki was so forceful*blushing*...Ara, the thoughts...uwaaahh...Natsuki?**

**Natsuki: *on floor with nosebleed***


End file.
